


Over.

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Mabill, Slight Wendy x Pyronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over, wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   "I'm leaving."

   "What?" the word came out with such a blunt tone that Dipper was really sure things were not going okay, he was expecting that though, so gripping his bag a little tighter he didn't dare to look to the other male in the room.

   "I told you that the offer made by that journal was a great opportunity for me, so I decided to take it" he managed to keep his voice steady, that was good, the more casual things played out, the better for him.

   "I though you said it wasn't that good at the end" _shit._

  "So? I reconsidered, besides, is not like I'm doing anything important in here" he tried to maintain a smooth attitude even when things seemed to be crumbling already.

    "And what about the wedding?" Bill wasn't going to just accept it, wasn't he? Definitely not, but he was ready, he spend a lot of time thinking about this situation to not be.

    "I already asked Grunkle Stan to be the best man in my place, and he accepted, so that's covered".

    Clever little Pine tree, but...  
"And what about Shooting Star? She's going to be so sad if her own brother isn't there for her wedding" he spoked in a slow and emotional way, he wanted to make the other flatter, he wanted answers.

   "She will be fine, you're going to make her the happiest women on earth, afterall" okay, that was bitter, but in all honesty Bill maked a low blow there and he was definitely not going to get manipulated.

    "Can argue with you in there, kid" he snickered with amusement, remembering how happy the girl was when he asked for her hand, the blonde was not really fond of the idea of something as silly as a wedding, but, he supposed that 'Stars reaction has been worth it.

    "It's decided then, you stay and make my sister happy, and I go away and make something out of my life" he covered how the sign of tenderness affected hin using a cheerfull remark, liffting his luggage ready to leave the attic he has been living for the last few months, the attic that has saw him have a bunch of memories, nice and hurtful.

  "And what about me?" the demon turned human covered the door with his body, making a casual gesture while examining his nails, something was not okay, and he wanted to know what.

    "What about you?" he arched one of his eyebrows not really getting what the taller one was trying to get out of that question.

  "Are you just going to leave me behind?" a small pout graced his features, the one that always managed to get Pine tree flustered and somewhat more acccesible to his actions. He also moved a few more steps inside the room, intending to get a better effect out of it.

    "Oh, come on." he scoffed trying to get his composure back, "It wouldn't matter to you, you don't need me for anything appart of being your own amusement sistem." he put the bags down and crossed his arms "You will live".

    The words said by the boy take him slightly aback, and just when he was going to came with a retore, that most certainly was going to include a whine"But Pine tre-"

  "Don't." he warned, in a more deffensive manner,"Don't call me that." he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't bear with the aching of his heart, the longing, hoping and wanting, not when the heartbreak and failure was a reality.  
He needed to move on, even when he didn't knew if he was capable of such a thing, he needed to try.

  "Hey Dip, you ready?" the tense atmosphere of the room was taken down by the intrution of the red headed girl, a little frown didn't delay into installing itself on the femenine face when she realized the exact situation that was unfolding in the room, "Did I interrupt something?"

  "Not at all, Wendy, thanks for accepting to help me out in here" Dipper answered quickly, in an attempt to act the situation out and get out of there in that instant. Signaling some of the conteiners with his belongings, which only make the older woman nod. Understanding.

    "Anytime, man" he offered solemnly, getting along and grabbing the rest, letting the brunette take his leave.

  "You knew, Red?" Bill asked in an accusatory way, with anger and confussion clear on his face, he didn't get it, he didn't get why Pine tree seemed so hurt, he didn't get why he seemed so desperate to get away from him, and he certainly didn't get why Red knew about the kids problem except for him. And that annoyed him to no end.

  "You know Cipher? You really are blind for someone who proclaims to be the all seeing eye" she sighed, giving him a defited look before stumping out of the space. Leaving him with a stunned expression as his only companie.

~*~

_ It was over, wasn't it? _  
_ Wasn't it...? _

  He clenched his backpack a little, making himself smaller on the copilot seat, waiting for Wendy to come out with the things he left behind. Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford already knew he was going, and they accepted it, they understood even when they certainly didn't approve. Mabel didn't knew, not like she cared, there was sort of grudge beetwen them for the moment. Apparently she didn't took kindly that her brother fell in love with her more recent crush and "future man of his life".

    _But it was_ _over._  
    Mabel won, of course she did, in that exact moment he couldn't understand what got him to think he would be abel to beat her in somenthing she knew to do. Love has always been her thing.

    Not to mention that she was always happy, and crazy, she was kind and didn't fear to do anything, everybody seemed to like her better; Bill was no exception.

   He didn't understood what made him think that it could have been different. That Bill could have liked him over her.  
Boring, anxious and duller Dipper over sheerfull, bubbly and bright Mabel. It was laughable, really.

    But he still tried, he tried because he thought that it was worth it, because for the first time he didn't want to let go of something for her sister sake, because it was one of the few times that his happines wasn't going to depend on hers.

  _And they fought._  
_And she win._  
_Because he loved her, and not him._

 Wendy represented an incredible support through all of the process, for the very moment she passed to be his best friend and a figure to look up to, a little after he managed to get over his crush on her. She gave him tips and moral support when all of the love war against her sister occured, she was there for him when he ultimately losed, and towards the end when he decided to leave Gravity Falls for good. She was amazing, and he really thanked every deity or bigger force that gave him the chance to met her.

    _And now he needed to move on._

  "Everything ready?" his internal affairs were cut short whith the voice of his friend, he just answered with a quick nod and a determineted look that got him a little smile as an aswer.

    "It's time" and the start of the engine and rumbling of the motor answered his words. He gave the Mistery Shack a last look, and melancholic smile for all of the memories, even when they weren't that great.


	2. L.O.V.E

_     If you asked Dipper Pines when those the falling in love with a demon thing happened, he'll surely wouldn't know what to say, it probably started when Bill proved to be someone trust worthy after he saved Mabel life from the griffon they had the misery to find in the woods, or probably when he stopped being so goddamn annoying, or maybe when they started to spend time together and he realized that he had found someone to spend time talking and doing things he was interested in, without worrying about said person getting bothered or just being there for mere moral commitment. _

_Or maybe because he finally started to feel that someone was really interested in what he wanted to say._

_Or maybe because he finally found someone he could sass without being called sensitive or smartass._

_     But all of those things didn't really fit with the way his feelings played out, love was more complicated than that, after all. And even when he didn't know where his feelings for the other changed, he was more than sure in which moment his life become a serious affair because of them.  _

 

    He pushed himself away from the computer screen when he realized the line his own thoughts were taking, massaging his temples and looking up to his room roof trying to recover his concentration on the text he was writing.

    "Hey, Dipper! Pyro and I find a really cool place to eat near here, wanna come?" he glanced away from the roof and to the girl on the entry to his room, pondering the pros and cons about leaving his new apartment for probably the first time in weeks to something apart of visiting the editorial he has a contract with, it was true that he has been trying to move on drowning himself in work and it was starting to lose his effectiveness, and maybe go out and actually try to enjoy himself will make the trick.

    "Sure, just let me put on some shoes and we are off" decision made he saved his and rose to his feet intending to do what he said.

    "Put some pants on, too, while you're on it" he heard Wendy snicker before the door was closed and his face lit up with embarrassment.

                              ~*~

    Bill Cipher has been a married demon for officially two weeks now, and everything has been playing out quiet nicely, the wedding ceremony has been exactly how Shooting star imagined, and the party after that was the riot he has wanted it to be, not to mention that the honey moon was also extremely luxurious and pleasant, worthy of an emperor. For the domestic part of his life, Mabel didn't really make a fuss whenever he went away to respond a deal  and he didn't became possessive when she wanted to go off with her friends.

    Everything was peaceful, and that annoyed him, but what annoyed him the most was that he hasn't heard anything from Pine tree since the moment he left, the human has been ignoring his multiple texts and put a barrier around his mind so he wasn't able to reach him through the mindescape; added to that, Shooting Star tended to scrunch her nose and tell him that she didn't knew nor she cared about the exact situation of her twin and that he wouldn't care either; he was not in such a good companionship with ol' Fordsy to ask; and the gruff "The kid's fine" from Fez wasn't enough for him. There was also Red and Pyronica to ask, but he was still mad with the first one and the other refused to say anything "For command of her fierce human".

    He grunted and flopped down in the couch he was right now, trying to figure out which could be his next move about this situation, he didn't knew that much of Llama to ask, Stitches surely didn't have any useful information and he hated the chubby traitor that was Gideon, that just leaved... Question Mark. A malicious grin graced his lips, he knew what to do, a cellphone covered on glitter didn't delay to appear on his hands the moment he made a quick movement with his wrist, then he just went directly to contacts and when he found the wanted subject he started to write.

 

  _"hey soos! how's my favorite handyman??" _

_   "what's up hambone! everything fine over here, what about there?" _

_   "nice soos, things has been absolutely great! bill has been a real gentleman and i have been really happy!! <3" _

_"it's good to hear that, dude, did you needed the help of this handyman for something?"_

_"actually yes... did you by any chance would know where dipper is?"_

_"well, yea"_

 

  _Victory_ , Bill cheered internally but frowned after some time passed without receiving another reply.

 

  _"can you please tell me?"_

_   "oh yea! it just take me by surprise, i mean, you and him were all sore with each other after all the fighting over bill junk happened" _

 

    The _what?_

 

  _"oh... that's why i asked! i think it's time to sort things out, i mean things has been really awful since that and i seriously miss him, you know?"_

_   "ohh, that's the attitude hambone! i'm sure your bro will be really glad to hear that! but..." _

_   "what is it, soos?" _

_   "no that it annoys me or anything but why didn't you asked mr. Pines or twin mr. Pines?" _

 

    Goddamnit, why those Question mark chose to be clever in this exact moment?

 

  _"well, i want it to be a surprise! and grunkle stan and ford doesn't know how to make a proper surprise, so i decided to ask you instead"_

_   "oh, i get it! don't worry dude, your secret is safe with me!" _

_   "thank you so much, soos!!" _

_"no problem, girl"_

 

    "Really, thank you." he let out an amused laugh that died down to soon to his own liking "You can't hide anymore, Pine tree" the phone dissapered from his grasp, while deleting the conversation he just had, and he lay down trying to interpret everything he has discovered.

    There was a moment in which things changed between him and the Pines twins, well, that was certainly not true, Shooting Star always was more open and somehow understanding around him, from the moment he reappeared in Gravity Falls with the only intention to recover energy (for the moment being, at least) and proclaimed a peace offering to the integrants of the place, of course they were reticent and weary at first but after a little bit of his charm and charisma they couldn't keep like that for to much; Dipper on the other hand did all he could to be near him as little as possible, on an ironic way he also insisted to keep an eye on him to make sure he wasn't plotting anything, being honest Bill liked all the attention he got from the smaller male just for the mere fact of breathing, at first he did everything in his power to get a reaction from the brunette just for the amusement it got him, with time that amusement evolved into a particular kind of interest and then just plain curosity, Pine tree was a smart child, growing up only acrescented that, he was also really creative and curious, a fun fact was the way he tended to over think almost everything, and in all honesty those caracteristics make him somewhat umpredictable to the demon, yes Bill knew what to do or say to get in the boys nerves but he was never sure how he was going to react, his actions could get him an annoyed look, furios glance or sassy remark (the last ones were his favorites) but it will never be the same way than the last.

    All of those things were ultimately the ones that he was never able to get from Shooting Star, because yes, she was bold and chaotic, but also too kind and big hearted; if he was going to commit something like massive genocide he knew both of the twins will oppose to it, the difference will stand in the reasons they will stand for: Mabel would do it because they were innocent people and didn't deserve to die, and Dipper would call him for it, because for Bill it wouldn't have any purpose apart of entertainment (he will probably also put in the way the consequences on a social, economical and global level) the thing was, that for Dipper it was not just morals, it was the consequences from a bigger scale, it was the whole picture; that fact was what got them in so much arguments in the first place, it was one of the parts that gave spice to their relationship and said spice was what he liked the most, it was plain excitement and emotion to him. Pine tree wasn't like most humans, he was special.

    That doesn't mean he didn't like 'Star, of course he liked her, it was just extremely fun to be around her, she was always up to have a good time, not to mention that she was imaginative enough to always keep things fresh between them. But it didn't pass from there. It was just mindless fun and games, he marry her for that reason, to have that permanently on his life and somehow has his brother there too. Or that was the plan, he didn't count that Pine tree was just going to leave like that, he was really unpredictable.

    He created a ball of blue flames and started to flicker it between his fingers, fight over Bill, uh? He should probably thank Question mark for giving him the explanation he needed, he never thought that Pine tree would have the guts to fight her beloved sister over something, more importantly someone, more so if that person would make her the "happiest women on earth." That person surely have to mean a lot to the boy to make him choose them over her own beloved twin, he supposed it was a good thing he was said person, or well, demon. The fire disappeared, bringing a little smile with its departure.

 

                               ~*~

 

    "It's nice to see you out of your desolated cave for ones, Dip-Dip!" he smiled to the feminine demon that was waiting for them at the table of the little café they decided to visit, making a little wave to her while taking his place at the other side of the table, letting Wendy sat next to her girlfriend.

    "I said the same to you, Pyronica."

    "How many times did I have to tell you? Pyro it's just fine." the pink haired demon reprimanded.

    "Sorry, I still think that's the pet name Wendy gave you" he teased, seeing a grin appear on the pink lips.

   "You are just jealous because she gave me that awesome nickname" she mused, while drinking a little bit of her lemonade.

    "Oh, yes, I'm jealous about not being called literal fire" he heard the other female at the table snort, directing his attention towards her.

    "Quit the sass, Pines, we are all friends here" the words were say with a signal of peace that made all the members on the table give a collective laugh.

    "Sorry, sorry. It comes natural to me" he defended, putting his arms in front of him.

    "Like your grumpiness" Pyronica pipped out, getting a dirty look from Dippers part.

    "Aren't you going to call her over her sass too? Or I'm an outcast here?" he asked the ex-cashier girl, who smiled in response.

    "Come on, Py, you are leaving me like the friend with preferences over here" a little laugh escaped her lips when the other female started to tickle her with her nose.

    "But that's because you are my girlfriend" she stated making an innocent face after she was pushed away by the other.

    "And the best girlfriend, you're" she conceded while feigning a defeated sigh.

    "Oh my God, you two are so cheesy" the other member at the table teased with a small smile.

    "Jealous, Pines?" the older asked with humor.

    "Of course" they all laughed again.

    A little after that a waitress passed to her table to take the order of the just arrived, Dipper chose a simple coffee with milk while Wendy ordered a lemon iced tea. The drinks arrived a little after and on the meantime the group chatted about a bunch of common things, it all ended up with Pyronica explaining how she didn't understand the common fashion sense humans have 'To plain and boring' she insisted, meanwhile Dipper has drifted a little from the conversation taking some absent drinks to his beverage not really managing to get his mind off the latest events on his life.

    "Hello! Earth to Dipper?" 

    "Sorry, what is it?" he was well aware of the concerned looks exchanged by the pair but decided to not comment about it.

    "I asked you about what color you thought would look better on Wendy." Pyronica repeated slowly "But you sorta spaced out."

    "Oh, yeah! Everything's fine" he remarked his words by doing a little hand movement, the other two didn't buy it.

    "Dude, really, it's anything bothering you?" the lumberjack girl insisted, the brunette bitted his lips nervously before he made a defeated sigh.

    "I'm just remembering some stuff."

     "About...?" the she-demon wondered.

    "How it all started" a little 'ohh' was the answer.

    "We never discussed much about that part" her best friend mused.

    "I know." a tense silent installed itself on the table, with the male having an internal argument about it all and his companions not wanting to pressure too much by the fear of upset him, "It's just... difficult, you know? Mabel and I has always been so close, and then all of this happened and we fought, and now I just feel terrible about it all."

    He gritted his teeth with frustration, everything was just so messed up, it has been since all the griffon fiasco made him reconsider the light he has forced himself to see Bill on, since he started to spend more time with the older one and consequently realized that he was actually a real nice company, or maybe since he started to enjoy and desire the time they spend together, and he ultimately made himself aware of his blooming feelings towards the demon (already knowing about the feelings of her sister towards the same entity). 

    "We already talked about this, Dipper, you did nothing wrong." he looked towards the woman which eyes were giving him a hard and reassuring look "You just fell in love."

    "With the same person my twin has fallen for." he hissed making his hands into fists "I fell in love with Bill knowing Mabel was all over him as well, and that's goddamn awful! She said so herself I'm a terrible, selfish and unsupportive brother." 

    "But you can control the person you fall in love with." Pyronica added casually being supported by a nod from her girlfriend "You see, love it's a tricky thing, it's not something you can control, it sorta just, happens." she entwined her fingers with Wendys as a prove "And if you sister that proclaims to be a love expert lashed at you even when that's something so basic of the feeling, well, she's not that a big expert. Did you tell her something?"

    "I..." he flitted a little with his hands "I got mad and... I tell her that it was not my responsibility to give up everything for her, that I deserved my own chance at happiness" a pained expression was extend on his face "And I didn't want to let go of it just because she got another silly crush on a boy when she tended to get a new one almost by week." those words got him a look of disbelief and hurt from her, it still make his heart ache a little to remember it, then it evolved into an angry and a venemous remark 'You are a fool if you think you can beat me in my own game' and she stormed out of the room they were, officially starting the love war.

 

        _It was all mostly subtly approach and a lot of planed dates; if he asked the demon to an art exposition, Mabel told him about an amusement park; if he told him about a X-files marathon, Mabel would invite him into the movies; he never give up because Bill tended to go back and forth between the two, sometimes he was lucky, other times he was turn down; at the end, he supposed, it didn't matter. It all ended one day when he was going to tell Bill that he managed to get tickets to an exposition of ancient objects the other has been insisting about, when he found the blonde Mabel was with him, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but it became pretty obvious the moment a bright smile appeared on his twins face and she literarly launched herself into Bill arms and they kissed; and something shattered inside of him, the shock and pain didn't let him know that the tickets had flown out and away of his grasp, not that it was relevant anymore. Apparently they were not that tied up, and the next months after that proved it to him._

 

    The memories almost got him to cry.

 

    "You did the right thing." the demoness stated simply, his internal fight and painful experiences were short with that answer "It's not your responsibility to give everything for her, you know? That's not a healthy kind of relationship. And even if you lost, you still tried, and that's important too, more so when you are attemping to move on and be mature about it, you never even tried to still Bill from her." she took a sip from her lemonade, reciving two surprissed looks as answers "What?"

    "Thank you" the words were accompanied with a hug, he felt a strange sort of relief, Pyronica and him were not really that close and the fact that she thought that way about it all was meaningful to his person, because even when Wendy has already told him something like that he wasn't really able to take it to heart, he was always paranoid about her reassuring words because they were expected, and now someone absolutely out of the situation told him that he acted well, and that fact alone helped a lot to his perception of it; he was really grateful, prove of that the little tears that were forming in his eyes "Really, thank you."

    "Oww, come on, man. No tears now" Wendy called with a little smile, making him let out a teary laugh.

    "Sorry, sorry. I got a little overwhelmed" he excused himself letting go of the creature.

    "Just a little?" the pink haired lady asked with not real malice on her voice, gaining a laugh from her partner.

    "Okay, maybe too much." he conceded "I'm going to the bathroom to protect the little dignity I still have after tearing out in front of both of you" and with that he stand and directed himself to the mentioned room, hearing a little 'No problem!' on his leave.

 

                               ~*~

 

    "Hey, Pine tree" he heard the playful call the moment he was ending washing his hands, the shock forced him to stand still for some seconds until he was able to recover the control over himself, and when he did he immediately turned to look to the owner of the voice.

    "What are you doing here?" this was not what he expected when he moved away, the idea was not having to deal with the two authors of his biggest suffer, but of course Bill will always find the way to fuck up his plans.

    "I came to visit my favorite flesh bag, of course!" Bill noted how the other tensed a little when he finished his sentence, so he squinted his eyes a little "You know, Pine tree? You really are snicky when you want to."

    "Well, maybe I was trying to be snicky because I didn't want you near me" Dipper retort, wanting to show the other how much he wanted him out of there "And I thought you had better sight, Mabel is your favorite, remember?"

    "I like Shooting Star, but she is not my favorite." he moved a little closer to the smaller one "It's you."

    "Stop playing with me!" the brunette snapped when Bill was lifting an arm to touch him "What kind of sick joke is this!? You are married to her!"

    "Silly Pine tree..."

    "I told you not to call me that!" he couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't do this anymore, he COULDN'T DO THIS ANYMORE.

    " _Pine_ - Dipper, look, I know what I did but you need to know why." this was possibly the most important part to get the kid back and he needed to do it properly, exploit his weaker spots, he didn't delay himself further the moment he realized that the other was about to lash out  "I didn't knew what else to do, I thought that if I married Shooting Star I will be able to keep you around, okay? I was desperate because I know that you don't like me much and I just wanted a way to keep you around." 

    He looked the way the boys face passed from anger to confusion, trying to interpret the words he was hearing, using that moment to cup the young man face and make eye contact with him, the boy flinched but didn't move away any further, good "Do you understand? I did it because I love you."

    _Love?_ He looked into the blazing eyes of the taller one at a complete lose, this situation was overwhelming, never has he thought about it being a possibility, Mabel won? Didn't she? A few months ago it seemed that way but now Bill was telling him otherwise, he said he loved him! Then again...

    _Then again..._

    He told that to Mabel as well, more than ones, he knew, was he lying to her? What if he was lying to him? It didn't make any sense, the blonde told him that he just married Mabel to be with him, and if his feelings hadn't gotten in the way, it probably  had worked. But they had, and even then, the demon and him spend a huge amount of time together because of them, was it not enough for Bill? And if he wanted to be with Dipper, why to turn him down to be with her sister? Why not to just give her up? He did it for him, wasn't the other able to do it too? Unless he just wanted both? Have Mabel always with him and Dipper around for the use; those that counted as love?

 

    No, it didn't. Someone told him that a little time ago.

 

    But it was so tempting... in that moment, having that intimate experience with the man he figured impossible to have, feeling the warm touch of his hands with those deep eyes just looking at him... with the victory as close as those beautiful lips.

    Just give up a little more to get it, just throw away every piece of struggle and pain he endured to move on... just that...

 

    "No!" he pushed to get away from the devil claws, away from the darkness that was attempting to make him fall. 

 

    He was not going to do it, for every little second of his own pain and struggle, for every tear and abyss he had to endure, for all the sacrifices Wendy made to show him support, for Pyronicas words to him, but most importantly, for himself. Because he was sick and tired of being pushed around, of giving up a thing behind another for other people sake, for other people love.

    Because it wasn't supposed to be like that, even if he loved Mabel, even he loved Bill, sometimes...

    Sometimes, some people weren't worth loving.

 

    _"I love you."_ he told him at last "But you don't know what that means, and I refuse to suffer just to give you something you are not going  to be able to get, and more importantly, give it back." the surprised look of the demon was something he didn't really enjoyed, it hurt, but sometimes the right decision wasn't the easiest one. He saw how the other attempted to get near him again but he just made a defensive stand putting an arm up to stop the other from touching him "It's over, Bill. I'm not going to do this anymore."

    And then he just give him a tired look, keeping his distance and turning away, leaving the stunned demon behind.

 

    _Over, it was_.

 

    Bill just limited to turn his hands into fists, feeling the weight of the kids words sink in, he was frustrated to not see something like that coming and not being ready to take care of the situation, for letting the human escape from his grasp. That was not supposed to happen, he was supposed to get what he wanted, but at the end, he guessed, while a defeated smile extended itself on his lips, the kid was right, he didn't knew what love was.

 

  _It wasn't supposed to hurt like that, was it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, this is probably a mess but I hope you people still like it.
> 
> I want to thank all the support and positive feedback I received.
> 
> Again, sorry about any kind of grammar mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> "See, she tastes like you, only sweeter!"
> 
> So, first published story, I'm pretty nervous to be honest, but, I wanted to share my weird idea with the world.  
> The idea came out of my desire for angst and the way most writers put Bill and Mabel as bestfriends, and Pearl's new song, 'cause it's beautiful.  
> Also, sorry about grammatical mistakes, I'm not a big expert on english.


End file.
